


Things You Hear in Middle School

by ImAnIdiot



Series: SPN Middle School [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnIdiot/pseuds/ImAnIdiot
Summary: “We’re the generation that’s going to be known for memes and suicidal tendencies.”-a middle schoolerBased off of an actual conversation I had.





	Things You Hear in Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> As a middle schooler, I'm tired of people writing this time period as all butterflies and rainbows. Really, we're a rather depressing and odd group of people. I modernized the characters, somewhat to keep with the actual things that were said in the conversation (because I quoted it basically word for word) but it's not noticeable. Really, this generation is just downright nihilistic.
> 
> On a happier note, I'm thinking of creating a happier and not fandom related series about the ridiculous things I've seen happen at my school. Honestly some of my teachers are just overgrown children, really.

“You know,” Dean says one day at lunch. “Ninety percent of this program is suicidal.”

Jo, who’s not in the program and thus isn't very knowledgable of some of the students'...less than optimistic tendencies, frowns. “That’s sad,” she says as Cas, who’s sitting on Dean’s other side says, “Same.” and smiles weirdly before taking another bite of his burger.

Dean laughs a bit, but there’s not a lot of humor in it and says “I know right.” before returning to his lunch.

That topic ends there and before they know it they’re talking about some of the nuts things they’ve seen teachers do (like that one time Mr. Singer threw a pen at the ceiling and it got stuck. Boy, was that hilarious!) but the thought never stops lurking at the back of their minds.

Middle School, eighth grade especially, is a lot more depressing than it’s made out to be.


End file.
